


Meme Quest~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [185]
Category: Harambe - Fandom, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, M/M, MLG, Meme Hell, Memes, Trashy Battle Scenes, dead memes, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: He-Man must go on a quest to defeat the tyrant King of Meme Hell, but he can’t do it alone...Who better to accompany him than his long time friend/lover??? Harambe?





	Meme Quest~

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me.

The sexy blond raced through the hellish landscape, sword drawn and armour on. He needed to avoid lava, fire and demonic Pepes on his way to the king of meme Hell. It was his quest to defeat It and restore peace to the Meme afterlife, but he worried that he may be too weak to do so.

Then he saw him.

A beautiful, gorgeous silver-backed gorilla munching a banana and peaceful enjoying Meme Hell.

_Harambe_

Heman approached the gorilla slowly, mesmerised by his tantalising appearance. He smiled softly when the beast noticed him.

“Hello, Heman.” Harambe greeted in his wise, sexy baritone.

“Hey Harambae,” Heman held up his sword, “I am on a quest to defeat the king of Meme Hell. Will you aid me?” Harambe smiled graciously.

“Of course.”

And with that, the pair set off on their grand adventure to find the Meme King of Meme Hell and defeat him once and for all!

*

The journey was long and hard (like Heman’s churro by the end of it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Heman rode Harambe across dangerous terrain, felt the burn in the MLG section of Meme Hell, and fought savage babies at the edge of Shrek’s swamp before finally reaching the palace of the Meme King.

“This is the final leg of our journey.” Heman stated the obvious. Harambe nodded sagely.

“It has been an honour serving with you, brother.” Heman smiled, blushing slightly, before the two stormed the castle.

Blood, weed and flying frogs were cascading over Meme Hell in the dank battle that ensued. Heman was swinging about his sword like a drunk, horny frat guy while Harambe 360 noscoped all the scrubs on the server. Filthy Frank was defeated at the door to the Hall of the ~~Mountain Dew~~ Meme King, and they were in...

“Ah, I’ve been expecting you.” A high pitched screech said. The pair stared up in shock to see, with a crown of Doritos upon his head and a joint perched between his plump red lips...

Meme King Pepe! 

“Your tyranny ends here, Meme King Pepe!” Heman declared, sword pointed skywards.

“You will be pwned!” Harambe shouted.

“Never!” And the battle began.

Swords clashed, churros raged and weed soared. Meme King Pepe was strong, but Heman and Harambe’s love overpowered him. He was soon cast to the ground with a bullet in his head from a badass 360 noscope headshot. 

“It’s over.” Heman stared the obvious again, panting heavily. Harambe blushed subtly, also staring at Meme King Pepe’s corpse.

“Yeah. Who will rule us now?” 

“I guess we’ll figure it out as we go along.” Heman smiled, and Harambe returned it easily.

Then, finally, they sealed their power, sexualises and love with a dank, dank kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why.
> 
> Prompt- Harambe X Heman.
> 
> Original Number- 176.


End file.
